A7X Takes Over Smackdown
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: What happens when the sister of WWE:Smackdowns John Morrison falls in love with Zacky V from A7X. And John's in love with lead singer M.Shadows girlfriend.


~Ashleys pov~

I walked down the ramp towards the ring with my brother my "boyfriend" and the boys, 'Unholy Confessins' playing over the loudspeaker. Brian smiled as he looked into the camera "So we've disided that, our boy Zacky will be wrestling John Morrison, and Shads will be the guest ref." I shook my head at my brothers stupid choice. He was gonna get poor zacky hurt even with Matt helping him, this was what John Morrison did it was his job he knew what he was doing.

Oh right let me back things up here and tell you who I am, my name is Ashley Gates, the younger sister of Syn, from Avenged Sevenfold, better known Matt Sanders girlfriend. Even though we weren't even dating anymore, I pretended for Matt so he wouldn't have girls throwing themselves at him. He wanted time to himself. Anywho, the band was asked to host WWE's Smackdown, for a night to get the shows ratings up. So naturaly I tagged along. I wanted to see my best friend Mandiee Morrison, yes as in the little sister of the wrestler John Morrison. We grew up together but naturally our lives went different ways. Well it was no secret that Mandiee and Zacky where dating behind her brothers back, well some how John found out. So tonight John challanged any member of the band to wrestle him in a No DQ match, if whoever from the band won Zacky could contintue dating Mandiee, but if John won they couldnt see each other anymore.

So that leaves us back to where we just where and know you know what's going on. I just stayed quiet. As soon as my brother finished speaking John Morrison was on the jumbo tron talking "Alright your on" Mandiee was sitting behind her brother her head in her hands worried about Zacky. I sighed wanting to go comfort my friend but couldn't I had to stay true to the boys so I just stood in my place next to Matt. We all left the ring. I stopped "Matt I'm gonna go get a drink" Matt nods and kept walking. I snuck off to set my secret plan to action, I wasn't about to let my bestfriends be broken up, so I'd have to sorta hurt matt but he'd understand it was really my brother I was regretting hurting cause he could and will hold a grudge against me. "god I hope Mandiee loves me enough to let me stay with her" I whispered to a diva that was helping me.

I walked with the Diva that was helping me, Mickie James, she was taking me to talk to another superstart that could intrupt the match since it was NO DQ. As we walked we passed tuns of other superstars "Mickie who are you taking me to see? Who would possibly wanna help me?" Mickie stopped and knocked on the door to the mens locker room. I stood with her waiting. The door swung open "What can I do for you Mickie?" The taller dark haired man asked. Mickie looked at him "Ashley here needs to stop the match between John and the guest host Zacky. She doesnt want to see either friend hurt"

I looked up to see who she was talking to and smiled a little Matt Hardy this would be interesting to say the least. Matt looked at me "I can do it for a price" I gulpped wondering what his 'price' would be "Okay whats the price?" Matt shifted his weight "I need you to set my brother up with someone to get over his ex Beth." Right away I smiled "Okay I know the perfect person" Matt nodded "Alright I'll do it then, so whens the match" just as he finished his question we all heard Johns music start.

Matt laughed "okay I guess that means now" I didnt know what exactly Matt had in mind but apperently he knew what to do so I just watched him run out and stop the match.

-about 20 mintutes later...in the 'office' of the GM's for Smackdown-

~Brians pov~

"Were the hell is that sister of mine? I swear shes gonna wish she was never born" I said pasing around the room. I just KNEW she was behind the incendet with Matt Hardy comeing out to stop the stupid ass match.

~Ashley pov~

I smiled watching Mandiee and Zacky walking arm in arm and John surpisingly not mad. We all walked back to the office to celebrate but as soon as I came in the door Brian grabbed my shirt pulling me over to him. I looked over seeing the camera on "Bri stop the camera" But he didnt stop he smacked me across the face and threw me on the ground "why in the hell would you do something like that. It was so stupid Ashley. Why in the hell do you always have to fuck things up for this band, I dont get why you even come on the road with us your not a member of this fucking band not now not EVER. I dont get why you do the stupid shit you do" Brian yelled. I pulled back starting to cry from what he was saying. Brian pulled me back toward him "Stop pulling away, your so stupid Ashley, sometimes I just wish you would have suceeded with that stupid sucide attempt last fall" I heard Mandiee gasped from what Brian just said and looked over as Zacky grabbed her around the waist so she wouldnt tackle Brian. Zacky knew that the camera was on and the band didnt need anymore drama then it was already gonna have thanks to Brians stupidness. Brian kept yelling at me after a while I started blocking out anything he was saying cuase I was so upset and scared. The last thing Brian said was "I wish you'd go jump off a bridge and die"

After hearing that I got up and took off running. I went to the one place I could think that was as close to a stage as I could get and since the show was done and the people where leaving I just climbed into the ring and sat there crying.

~Brians pov~

I watched as the camera shut off and Ashoey took off out of the room. John, Zacky and Mandiee ran after her. Matt grabbed my shirt pushing me against the wall "WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM. Did you not see the red record light on you dumb ass? You just flipped out on Ash, on live fucking tv man!" I growled pushing Matt off me, and just walked out of the room.

~Mandiees pov~

As soon as I saw Ashley run I was right behind her knowing after what her brother said she shouldn't be alone. Only thing is I didn't see which way she went. zacky of course was with me looking for her "Ash I know you don't wanna talk to anyone hunny but we need to know where you are" I called out looking. I turned around seeing my brother going the other way it figured he didn't care that Ashley was hurt. Zacky and I kept looking.

~Johns pov~

Okay after listening to Ashleys brother telling her she should just go kill herself I was a pissed to say the least. He was too hard on her even I saw she only wanted me to let my sister be with Zacky. I walked out of the room to the place I know Ashley would be, see although I had problems at first with Zacky dating my sister, I myself had falling for Ashley in trying to keep Mandiee and Zacky apart, but I kept my distancing knowninf she was Matts girl. But still I kept in touch with her we where sorta best friends not as close as her and Mandiee but still. I knew exactly where shed be, and I was right. I walked up the stairs to the ring and climbed under the ropes "Ash?"

~Ashleys pov~

I looked up seeing John coming into the ring. I didn't say anything just sat there crying. Brian had never yelled at me like that before, never said I'd be better off have had succeded with my last suicide atempt. He never told me to just go kill myself, he knew how I was with my depression.

John sat down across from me "You know he was just mad, he didn't mean it Ash"

~Johns Pov~

I sat looking at Ashley hoping shed believe me. She shook her head "Yes he did, I could see it in his eyes. What am I gonna do, I can't still live with him or the band" she spoke between sobs then looked up at me. I reached over wiping her tears away "You can stay with Me and Mandiee" She cracked a small smile "Im sure Mandiee would love that"

~Mandiees pov~

I walked into the area with the ring and heard my brothers voice "Zacky hit the lights" Zacky looked for a light switch and turned them on. I looked to the ring gasping as I watched my brother lean over and kiss Ashley. I just stood there mouth open watching them has a serious lip lock moment.

~Matts pov~

I found Mandiee and Zacky who found Ashley. I looked in the direction they were "it's about damn time" I laughed watching John and Ashleys make out session. Mandiee looked at me "huh?" "Those two have been crazy about each other for forEVER" I said leaving the room sighing, truth be told although ash and I weren't together I was still crazy about her.

~Ashleys pov~

I pulled back from Johns lips just long enough to catch my breath, well that is until I saw mandiee and zacky standing there watching us. I felt my cheeks getting warm from blushing. John looked over when I didn't come back for another kiss "uhmmm" Mandiee laughed "you just made out with my best friend for 20 mintutes and all you can say is UHM!" I giggled at Mandiee's responce. John looked at his sister "oh shut it" he turned and looked at me "Come on let's go get your stuff" I nodded, although I didn't wanna see my brother I knew John would keep me safe "Zacky can you come too?" I asked. Zacky nodded "course Brian won't touch you, I promise" I just walked with John to the tour bus. Zacky and Mandiee followed.


End file.
